


Sleeping Beauty

by Taetaesugasuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaesugasuga/pseuds/Taetaesugasuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never stay up at 3am revising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random and idek myself. Merry Christmas eve. Probs going to put another Hansol x Wonwoo fic up later but I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> I am on a mission to promote the Mingyu x Jun ship because the seventeen fandom needs more fanfictions on the pairing.
> 
> I also can't wait to hear what our fandom name is because they're suppose to be announcing it during one of their concerts. yeyeyeyeyeyey.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments :) 
> 
> ________________________________________________________

It's 3am and Jun can barely keep his eyes open. Since 4pm yesterday, he's been cooped up in the library, revising for his maths exam that he has in two days time. You see, Jun is absolutely awful at maths and he'd praying that this last bit of revision will magically make him better at the subject. Hansol had joined his study session but had to leave three hours after they started because him and Wonwoo had a date. 

But right now, his eyelids are drooping shut and his eyes are burning to the point where they're watering. Jun's head slips off his hands, waking him back up again. He groans and scans around the library for any other sign of life. He sees nobody. 

Jun doesn't like the library at night, it's dark and there's hardly any light coming from the windows. A bang sounds from behind him and Jun tenses.

What the fluff, Jun thinks, was that?

A bang sounds again and it's closer this time. Jun slowly turns his head to look behind him and screams but a hand covers his mouth, muffling it. 

"Shut up" the person who's covering his mouth says.

Jun looks up and recognises the person, "Mingyu?"  
"The one and only"  
Jun nods and feels the hand slip from his mouth, "What are you doing here?"  
"Your roommate, Minghao, messaged Hansol saying that you hadn't come home but he was too busy with Wonwoo to come and get you, so he asked me"

Jun raises his eyebrows at Mingyu, "I told Minghao I was going to be revising"  
"He didn't think you'd be up until three in the morning" Mingyu shrugs, "When you revise, you usually do it for half an hour and give up"

Jun narrows his eyes at Mingyu, "Well, you've found me and I'm alive, so you can go now"

This time Mingyus the one to raise his eyebrows, "We have Media Studies together, at ten. You need sleep Junhui"  
Jun turns around and closes his maths textbook, "Fine"

Jun stands up and falls because he hasn't stood up for twelve hours. Mingyu manages to catch him before he can hit the ground. 

"Thanks"

Mingyu unwraps his arms from around Jun's waist, "S'alright"

Jun bends down and collects his backpack, "Can you grab my textbook of the table"

________________________________________________________________________________________

They're walking to Jun's dorm and Jun is dangerously close to falling asleep whilst walking.

"Hey" Mingyu says, grabbing Jun's arm, "You alright?"  
Jun can feel his eyes closing, "Mhm, I'm chill" 

Mingyu laughs and Jun likes the sound of it.

"You're falling asleep Jun"  
Mingyu shoves Jun's maths textbook into his arms and scoops him up in his arms, so that he's carrying Jun bridal style.

"Thanks" Jun mutters, closing his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait" Mingyu whispers in his ear.

"Mhm"

"I think you owe me a date" 

Jun opens his eyes and slowly peers up at Mingyu, "As in a date, date?"  
"Yup"

"I guess that's fair"


End file.
